Roseline Drabbles
by Roseline James
Summary: Rose's mentor when missing and now she has to find her. Here's the kicker, She is no where in the universe. Rose must travel other universes in order to find her mentor. Little fill ins for the in betweens if you have a universe you want Rose to visit or if you want her in your universe let me know I love any ideas, there are no bad idieas for this story. Rated T, may change per au
1. Chapter 1

**So this is part one of my drabbles and it's actually the start of all of Roseline's adventures in other universes, not just the one Myles is in, she's not going to her home universe, not yet not for a while. If you have any universes you want her to be in or even if you want to have her in your universe for a chapter or two let me know. This will be fun I hope. This is just for when I'm going through writers block, so enjoy.**

* * *

I ran to Lyusya's house at full speed, I had received a telepathic message from her asking for help, but the message was cut off and I was worried. I took my teleport stone and went to Russia. Lyusya lived literally in the middle of nowhere which was fine by me. When I finally got the house I stopped, the door was open and everything was dark. Dark wasn't good, Lyusya was the Guardian Angel of Light, everything just lights up in her presence like the room or the sun gets brighter. But her house everything was dark. I focused energy into my fist ready to fight should I need too. I walked into the house and looked around, it was a mess, Lyusya grew up in a convent as an orphan before finding her destiny. I new something was wrong I ran through the house and called out to her.

It's been a year since I joined in with the Guardians, actually this was right after the mission to stop Pitch to which I will tell you all about later. I had learned to adapt songs and my musical knowledge had increased, even changing tones could change the results of my magic. I even began to learn how to do simple things without incantations like healing and running. My energy manipulation ability was finally under control and I was engaged. Lyusya was proud of my progress and was going to go to the council to see if we can move my limiter up so that I could be working on other parts of my powers.

"Lyusya," I called out as I walked up the stairs. "If this is a joke it's not funny." I went to her room and my heart stopped.

On her bed was a golden necklace with a locket that had the emblem of the sun engraved into it. I cradled it in my hands, this was Lyusya's magical item, every Guardian angel has a special item that can be turned into a weapon and carried their power. Nieve, Sileny, and Glaucia all wore rings for their magic to be stored; Nure, Lyusya and Tzila wore necklaces; Delma, Bronte and Zola wore bracelets or bracers; Haruna, Aure, and Catori all had some sort of hair ornament that I would sometimes catch a glimpse of; Myles on the other hand, we never found out hers though I keep looking, Lyusya told me, when I asked about it, that all the Guardians had been human and mortal at least once in their life. And that it was good to be and feel mortal every now and then, that was what these jewelry pieces were for, to be mortal. If they lose these items they lose their powers and their lives could become forfeit depending on the situation.

I clenched my fist around the gold locket and in my anger summoned all of my power bringing me before the council in the Citadel, to say the least my appearance caused a bit of an uproar.

"Miss Lunar," I heard Odin say standing up. "This is most uncalled for, to appear in the council room when unsummoned..."

Heavenly Father cut him off with a raised hand, no one knew what Heavenly Father looked like accept for the Angel Guardians and they were keeping tight lipped about it, no one even knew what his powers were like but there were rumors. I could feel him looking at me and I felt vulnerable and exposed. I raised my hand and let the locket drop while holding the chain.

The room became still, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to face silver eyes. Myles looked deep into me. I started to cry, Myles passed me over to someone else and I caught a glimpse of red through my tears.

I was led into a room just off to the side of the council room. When I calmed down enough I looked up at the person who was with me. I looked into a pair of red eyes, I jumped a bit in surprise and the woman laughed.

"Don't worry I won't bite," She walked over to the window and looked down into the coartyard.

I got a better look at the woman, she had deep red chin length pixie cut hair that turned up at the edges. She wore dark red boot leg pants that looked almost black, she had on a red halter top that was attached to her gold necklace with a ruby in the center, she wore black boots that occasionally shone red, and on her arms were sleeves that started at her middle finger and came up to her bicep that were a bright red color. I had always known what Nure of the flames looked like but there is a difference between knowing and meeting the person who have walked on both sides of good and evil.

"You're staring Rose," Nure said her eyes smirking at me.

"Sorry," I said lowering my eyes. "It's been a crazy day, I wasn't even expecting to meet you for a while."

"Don't worry about it, age has tempered me. I'm just here so that you're not alone while we figure out what to do, other's are going to accuse you but the rest of us know, you would never hurt Lyusya."

"Who would say that," I said standing up my anger flashing.

"Calm Roseline," Nure said matching my stance. "We guardians will defend you but you need to calm down now."

I sat down trying to control my breathing. They were right I would have butted head with Nure, we're too much alike. I swallowed and held Lyusya's pendant over my heart. I wanted my Master back we were making such progress, so much so that I was no longer scared of my powers nor overwelhmed with them.

Myles walked into the room a few minutes later and I stood up looking at her feeling anxious.

"Well Rose, you need to come with me," she said. She didn't look happy at all. "The council has made a decision. You're going to look for Lyusya, she's not in this universe at all so, since the rest of us cannot travel between the universe without upsetting the balance and because you youself can rewrite the balance and meld yourself with a universe. You're going to look for her, we need to prepare you."

* * *

I was standing inside the entry hall of Sanctuary palace. I had my limiter removed since I couldn't bring any foreign magic with me. I wore Lyusya's necklace so I could give it to her as soon as I find her, Rapunzel, Mennay and Silvia had me in a hug, it was taking everything I had not to run screaming. As soon as I was released Jack and Merida came up to me. They couldn't give me anything to remind me of home so they showed their affection for me. Jack ruffled my hair and Merida punched my arm.

Jason, Lisa and Ruby gave me some survival tips making sure I was prepared for anything. Mitch and Harold told me to keep my blades sharp. Jonathan told me not to lose hope no matter what. Hiccup gave me a small dragon, non-magical, to travel with me and give me companionship. Myles froze my age so that I could complete my mission. I smiled at her and then walked to the center of the room away from everyone. I closed my eyes and let my voice fill the hall.

_Is it true what they say?_  
_Are we too blind to find a way?_  
_Fear of the unknown_  
_Clouds our hearts today._  
I spun in a circle feeling my form change.  
_Come into my world,_  
_See through my eyes._  
_Try to understand,_  
_Don't want to lose what we have._  
My hair fell in black layers around my face and my clothes changed as well.  
_We've been dreaming_  
_But who can deny?_  
_It's the best way of living_  
_Between the truth and the lies._  
I opened my eyes stoppin my movement as my chiffon skirt settled at my feet.  
_See who I am,_  
_Break through the surface._  
_Reach for my hand,_  
_Let's show them that we can_  
_Free our minds and find a way._  
_The world is in our hands,_  
_This is not the end._  
My aura began to shimmer and I pictured a portal in front of me taking me to Lyusya  
_Fear is withering the soul_  
_At the point of no return._  
_We must be the change we wish to see._  
I felt pressure come down on me.  
_I'll come into your world,_  
_See through your eyes._  
_I'll try to understand,_  
_Before we lose what we have._  
I kept Lyusya's image firmly implanted into my mind.  
_We just can't stop believing_  
_Because we have to try._  
_We can rise above their truth and their lies._  
I remembered the panic in her voice, she needed help.  
_See who I am,_  
_Break through the surface._  
_Reach for my hand,_  
_Let's show them that we can_  
_Free our minds and find a way._  
_The world is in our hands._  
She was the sunlight warm and gentle.  
_This is not the end._  
Darkness was eclipsing that light  
_I hear their silence_  
_Preaching my blame._  
_Will our strength remain_  
_If their power reigns?_  
I had to find her, my hand wrapped around the pendant  
_See who I am,_  
_Break through the surface._  
_Reach for my hand,_  
_And show them that we can_  
_Free our minds and find a way._  
_The world is in our hands._  
I was going to protect her.  
_This is not the end. _

A portal opened and before me was a tunnel of muticolored light. I took a deep breath and jumped in flying forward before everything went black.

* * *

**Seriously please leave a comment for your ideas I really do want some to make this fun. Hope to hear from you.**

**Peace out**


	2. HE'S REAL?

**_The Chapter is for Doctor Who, David Tennant version, after the Cybermen Christmas but before the regeneration episode with the Master. Roseline will not meet the Master, she'll make sure he didn't exist in The Doctor's history big no no. Remember the episode turn left with Donna, that effect on a bigger scale and the punishment extreme, but we still get to have some fun though. So the first chapter and the first adventure, I will not keep these consistent, I mean I will but this is drabbles so there will be other adventures, and other heros too. Have fun._**

It was cold, and it felt like metal, smelled of metal too, kinda like the change in your coin purse. There was a kind of humming whooping noise, I don't know how to describe it. I was just laying there finding the will to move, I hear movement around me coming closer, then it stops.

"Hello what's this," a voice says, sounds like a British accent but then I could be wrong, I lost my accent a long time ago. "I wonder how you got aboard, well no use having you on the floor lets get you comfortable, I hope you weren't at a wedding, although considering your dress is black it's most likely you were at a party. Interesting."

I felt someone pick me up but I was still melding myself so as not to tear this universe apart. God I hurt all over. I wanted to scream with every movement but my body wouldn't let me, it was like I was locked in a coma. I was laid gently down on something soft, it was a while before I woke up, I could already feel things changing, and all I could say was ow.

"Oh you're awake," the voice said. I looked up and saw him, he was tall, thin, wore a suit with sneakers, his brown hair was messy and his eyes, his eyes were like my mother's old and sad. A dark brown color filled with knowledge and sadness. I stood up and looked around my eyes taking everything in, then I looked at him. "How are you feeling," he asked me.

"I'm alright I guess," I said and I shuddered as my form reverted back to normal, it always felt weird before but this time, it hurt, I actually cried out and fell to my knees. The man was at my side, "What's wrong?"

The concern in his voice was nice, but it kinda pissed me off, I pushed him away and found a quiet place, when my transformation was done the man looked at me like his eyes were going to fall out of his sockets. Not a face I liked to be honest. I slowly stood and looked at him and he looked at me. His face was serious like I was something dangerous, and I was, but only if he attacked me.

"Who are you," he asked.

"My name is Roseline Luna," I said carefully. "I'm a traveler from a different universe."

"That's impossible all doorways are sealed," he said looking at me. "And if you did come from a different universe by doing so you've applied a danger to both yours and mine."

"That's not how it is for me," I said. "I was concieved in one universe then born and raised in another. I'm beyond normal."

"Yeah well so am I."

I smiled, "I can see that, no one in their right mind would where sneakers with a suit."

"Hey I do a lot of running," he said like I had insulted him. "Probably more than you I wager."

"I run five times a day," I snipped back. "Most of the time for my life."

"Really," he asked me in surprise.

I nod and we both found ourselves laughing.

"What is this place," I asked.

"It's called a Tardis," he said. "It's my ship."

"You mean like a space ship?"

"Yes, and it's not just space it travels," the man said. "It's time as well."

He was giving me this huge grin, it reminded me of a kid, and a little of Jack. Wow not even fifteen minutes and I'm homesick for the gang. I look around with him staring then he clears his throat.

"Now last time I had someone randomly appear on my ship," he said sitting down in a chair still staring at me. "There was a spider trying to take over the earth. So what's your story."

"I'm looking for someone," I said watching him as he was watching me. "I'm from a different universe and she was taken out of mine, I was sent to find her because I can merge with other universes without tearing it apart."

"Very interesting," he said. "Now how do you do that I wonder."

"I sing and with my songs I can rewrite the fambrics of the universe, but not without consequences."

"What kind of consequence?"

I shrug not really knowing and flinch from the pain of that simple shrug, "Maybe that nothing here is going to be easy for me."

"How do you mean?"

"I just hurt, moving hurts, changing, hurts."

As the man got up to examine me the ship started to shake and we were both thrown to the ground.

"What in all of creation is going on?"

"The tardis found something," the man said. "And it's crashing."

I looked at him like he was crazy, who in there right mind would grin because a the ship was crashing. I said a silent prayer hoping against hope that I would somehow survive with this man. A man I recognized from my favorite show back on earth, a man known only as The Doctor.


End file.
